Cause And Effect
by Y2Jen
Summary: Gohan finds and takes care of a lone girl whose feelings start to effect Gohan's new relationship with Videl. (finished)
1. That Girl

Disclaimer: If I owned DBZ, would I be writing here? No I'd be writing episodes. Anyway, you know all this stuff already. Some Spanish is included, but because I dropped out five years ago I forget how to spell and use some of it, so I added translations. Well, enjoy!  
  
It was Gohan's very last spring break since attending Orange Star High School and amid all the work, he was ready for some rest and relaxation in his senior year. At this time, the state was trying to limit the amount of immigrants to try and lower the high rising population. Gohan had become pretty popular in school, he was smart and did all of his work with enough time to join the baseball team and be a huge hit star, making him very popular. At this time in his high school life, Gohan was just starting to go out with Videl and that leads us to our setting. Gohan is walking down the road in Satan City, going to Videl's house.  
  
"Wow, after reducing all the crime in this town, Satan City isn't a bad place." Gohan looked around the city. "Growing up my whole life in the mountain arena, it's great to finally have a break and hang out in the urban areas. I wouldn't mind living here." Gohan was still under cover as the Great Saiyaman, protecting crime while protecting his high school identity. Going down the street, he ran into some classmates from one of his classes at school.  
  
"Hey Gohan, what's up?" One asked, these were the rebellious kind of punks.  
  
"Nothing much, how you doing?"  
  
"Pretty good."  
  
"Alright." Gohan nodded. "I'm going to Videl's."  
  
"Oh." They cat call. "Well we won't keep you waiting."  
  
"Thanks, see ya later." Gohan waved and continued on his way. They were pretty good guys to Gohan, well when they weren't causing petty crimes. Finally Gohan stopped to check his watch. "Wow, it's already noon." He saw a stand across the way on the corner. "Hmm, maybe I'll stop and have a snack." Gohan bought a sprite and a chocolate bar. He sat down on a bus bench to eat and looked around at the town he was sworn to protect, when all of a sudden.  
  
"Ah!"  
  
"Hu?" Gohan snapped out of his thoughts and looked around to find the source of the cry. He turned to see the group of friends from earlier, only now a girl was with them.  
  
"Hey, what's the matter baby?" One asked as he pulled on her arm. She tried to tug away as Gohan watched the scene.  
  
"Come on, let's go back to my place." Another wrapped his arms around her waist. She went to slap him but one other grabbed her hand and they all laughed. Gohan began to grow angry.  
  
"Don't worry, this will be fun." He began to toy with her.  
  
"Hey!" Gohan couldn't take anymore, he ran over.  
  
"What?" They looked up. "Oh, hey Gohan."  
  
"What do you think you're doing!"  
  
"Hey, we're cool and all, but this is none of your business ok? So beat it while I beat on her." The boy smirked and went to advance on the defenseless girl.  
  
"That's enough!" Gohan growled and balled up his fists.  
  
"Oh look at him, who do you think you are hu? The Great Saiyaman?" They began to laugh.  
  
Gohan hesitated. 'The girl is in trouble but I can't risk letting my identity loose in front of this group of cool kids, my popular reputation would be ruined. But I have to do something!'  
  
"This won't hurt a bit." He went over to kiss her.  
  
"Stop it!" Gohan punched each one of them. "Come on." Gohan pulled the girl away as the gang lay dazed on the ground. Gohan was strong but he could feel the girl resisting. They stopped at the bus bench where Gohan sat her down. "Man I'm sorry, are you ok?" The girl curled up on the bench and shivered. "Hey don't worry, I'm not like them, it's alright." He went to touch her for support but she whimpered and raised her arms, so Gohan drew back. "Tell me, talk to me." No reply. "Hmm." Gohan stood up and began to think. "Maybe she doesn't speak English." He turned back to her. "What language do you speak? French, Italian, German, Spanish?" He stopped himself. "Wait, I'm saying them in English, she wouldn't understand." Gohan began to think. "Um, uh, Doich? Espanol?" (Translation: German, Spanish?)  
  
"Tu hablas Espanol?" She looked up eagerly. (Translation: You speak Spanish?)  
  
"Hu what?" Gohan stopped, that was it, she spoke Spanish! "Alright now, let me think." Gohan folded his arms and tried to remember any of the Spanish he'd learned his first year of high school. He'd dropped out because it was hard, hard even for him. "Oh ok, I know. I'll just start out with the basics." The girl watched as Gohan sat down next to her. "Me llamo Gohan. Y tu, como te llama?" (Translation: My name is Gohan. And you, what is your name?)  
  
"Yo soy Kiara." She smiled slightly, a little less fearful. (Translation: I am Kiara.)  
  
"Adonde vive tu?" (Translation: Where do you live?)  
  
"San Diego."  
  
"Oh." Gohan was confused, this was LA.  
  
"Yo quierro ir a casa." She began to cry. (I want to go to home.)  
  
"Aw, I'm sorry." Gohan began to feel bad, she must be lost and all alone. "Yo quierro ayudarte." (Translation: I want to help you.)  
  
"Que?" (Translation: What?)  
  
"Yo quierro ayudarte ir a casa." (Translation: I want to help you get to your home.)  
  
"Aye, Gohan!" Kiara hugged him. Gohan smiled but then stopped and looked at her, she was hurt and had bleeding cuts from when the group of bullies had attacked her. Kiara began to cough.  
  
"Oh no, you're sick?" Gohan drew back. He began to refresh his rusty memory. "Sick, how do you say.... oh." Gohan looked at her. "Estas tu enferma?" (Translation: Are you sick?) He reached forward and felt her forehead. "Oh man." He panicked. "You're burning up!" Kiara looked at him. "Wow, this is bad." Gohan began to think, he couldn't take her to a doctor because she didn't speak English, thus making her an immigrant. "Wait, Bulma!" Kiara looked up and Gohan turned to her. "Ven, donde mi amiga Bulma, ella puede ayudarte porque tu estas enferma." (Translation: Come, let's go to my friend Bulma, she can help you because you're sick.)  
  
"Si." (Translation: Yes.)  
  
"Ok." Gohan helped her up and she coughed again. Gohan frowned, he hoped Bulma could her or else she could be in trouble. Gohan took her to Bulma and explained the situation. "Bulma, this is Kiara, I found her on the street and saved her from being assaulted by some punks. She's hurt and kinda sick, but I can't take her to a doctor so I came to you for help."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because," Gohan was reluctant. "She can't speak English."  
  
"You mean she's an immigrant?" Gohan nodded. "I see then. Well, we can fix the language barrier first." Bulma pulled out a drawer and opened a capsule case, taking out yellow number one. She put the pill in water and gave it to Kiara. Dehydrated, she drank it. "That should do it."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Watch, say something to her."  
  
"Hey, uh, Kiara?"  
  
"Yes?" Gohan gasped, Kiara had just spoken English!  
  
"That's amazing Bulma!" Gohan beamed, Bulma just blushed at the work of her invention. "Wow, this is great, now we can help you a lot easier." "What do you mean?" Kiara asked, still slightly confused.  
  
"You see, you're lucky that I took a year of beginners Spanish and also that I remembered some of it. Now that we speak the same language it's easier to help you. Understand?"  
  
"Yea, I do." Kiara nodded and began to cough again.  
  
"Oh, now to take care of that. Gohan, you should go so I can treat her, ok?"  
  
"Alright Bulma. See you later Kiara." Gohan left the room and decided to go outside. He opened the door and who should stand there but an angry.... "Videl! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I've been watching you Gohan, and I know what you're up to." Videl growled.  
  
"You do?" Gohan gulped nervously, Videl worked with the police.  
  
"You've been seeing another girl haven't you? She's your girlfriend isn't she?"  
  
"Hu, what?" Gohan was shocked but relieved. "No, it's not like that at all, I swear."  
  
"It'd better be cause I'm watching you Gohan, and if you screw it up, it's all over."  
  
"Don't be mad." Gohan hugged her. "I only love you and you know it, she's just a friend I'm helping. She was sick and kinda beat up so I took her to Bulma for help."  
  
"Oh?" Videl didn't buy it. "Why not just take her to the hospital then hu?"  
  
"Uh." Gohan swallowed hard. "Because I, um, am afraid of doctors."  
  
"Hu?" Videl's face changed completely.  
  
"Yea, I've been a petrified chicken my whole life." Gohan blushed. "Well, I gotta go and I bet you're busy too. Sorry about today, maybe we can hang out next week?"  
  
"Yea sure, whatever." Videl pouted again.  
  
"Great, alright, by." Gohan waved and closed the door. He slumped down to the floor. "Whew." That was a close one.  
  
"Well Gohan, Kiara's all better." Bulma came out with Kiara who was wearing new cloths.  
  
"Great."  
  
"Thanks Gohan, I'd be lost without you." Kiara hugged him. Gohan hesitated but then returned the embrace, he liked it. But somebody else didn't, Videl, who was watching from the window. 


	2. A Day On The Town

Disclaimer: Yea, so? I don't own DBZ, gimme a break, you don't either! I'm sorry.... Ok, story.  
  
Gohan knew that Kiara liked him and he had feelings for her, but they were friend feelings. Kiara had more than just friendship in mind though, the only problem was that Gohan was with Videl and Kiara was a few years younger than Gohan.  
  
"Hey Kiara."  
  
"Hu?"  
  
She looked up out of her thoughts to see Gohan. He was out of his school uniform cloths and in his blue gi. Kiara tried not to blush, looking at Gohan's physique. Gohan smiled and sat down next to her.  
  
"You wanna hang out?"  
  
"Sure." Kiara beamed.  
  
They got up and left Capsule Corp. Gohan decided to do something nice for her, after all, she had been through a rough time, and he might not be able to keep his promise to her and help her find her family. Gohan led Kiara down the street. She wondered where they were going, was it a suprise?  
  
"Hey Kiara." Gohan stopped and turned around, Kiara looked up. "Have you ever been to the arcade?"  
  
"No." She shook her head, not even knowing what that was.  
  
"Then you're in for a treat." Gohan wore a big grin as he pulled Kiara into the shop.  
  
"Whoa." Kiara looked around in awe at all the blinking lights as they flashed and lit up the room. She giggled as all the different games made sound effects. "This is so cool."  
  
"Well, which one do you wanna play?"  
  
"Play?" Kiara turned to, him a little confused.  
  
"Here," Gohan walked over to one and put in a quarter. "Watch me closely."  
  
Kiara did just that. The game Gohan was playing was Mortal Combat. Kiara watched as Gohan controlled some guy named Lu Kang, making him do crazy moves and shoot power attacks at his opponents. Gohan was very good, he cleared the hard mode in three minutes.  
  
"Wow, you're very good." Kiara watched the screen.  
  
"Yea, practice." Gohan shrugged. "I guess I'm just a natural when it comes to video games."  
  
"More like a pro." Kiara giggled.  
  
"Thanks. Hey. Do you wanna try?"  
  
"I dunno, I've never played a video game before." At that statement, Gohan could feel his chin touching the floor.  
  
"Are you serious? You never played a video game before!"  
  
"You seem to be the master, why don't you teach me?"  
  
"Well." Gohan's ego swelled. "I am the best teacher around. Here, I'll let you play as Lu Kang on the easy mode." Gohan set it up for her. "Now move up here." He positioned her in front of himself. "You control him with the joystick here and use these buttons to do different attacks." As Gohan spoke, he put Kiara's hands on the joystick and pressed her fingers on the buttons.  
  
"Yay, I won, I won!" She cheered as Sub Zero was eliminated.  
  
"Great, you see, you're pretty good." Gohan laughed.  
  
"Hey, what's that, what did it do?"  
  
"Hu?" Gohan looked up at the screen. "Oh hey, you got a high score, good job!"  
  
"What am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Put in your three initials."  
  
"Ok." Kiara typed in K N G.  
  
"What does that stand for?"  
  
"Kiara n Gohan."  
  
"Aw." Gohan smiled, Kiara grinned back up at him. "That was sweet of you."  
  
"Thanks, well I couldn't have done it without you." Kiara hugged him.  
  
"Whoa!" Gohan tensed.  
  
"We make a great team don't we?"  
  
"Yea." Gohan smirked. He slowly returned the hug. "Yea, we do." Outside, watching through the window, was Videl and she had seen the whole thing.  
  
Later that day, Gohan stopped by a 7-11 to get a snack for Kiara, when...  
  
"Alright everyone freeze, this is a stick up!"  
  
"Ah!" Kiara screamed and hid behind Gohan.  
  
"Whoa, what's going on?" Gohan looked up to see a mugger forking a gun at the cashier.  
  
"Just take what you want, please don't hurt me." The shop keeper stammered as the mugger helped himself.  
  
"Gohan, I'm scared." Kiara hugged Gohan tightly.  
  
Gohan began to think nervously, 'Oh man, now what am I going to do? The bad guy's gonna get away, but I can't go, Kiara is petrified. Besides, I can't change here, my cover would be blown!'  
  
"Hold it right there!"  
  
"Hu?" Everyone turned to see...  
  
"Saiyagirl!"  
  
"That's right." It was Videl in her Saiyagirl costume. Gohan smiled with relief as Kiara held him. They watched as Saiyagirl knocked out the mugger and returned the stole goods. "Here you are sir."  
  
"Why thank you Saiyagirl." The shop keeper replied gratefully. "I don't know what I would've done without you."  
  
"Don't mention it." Saiyagirl began to leave, she passed Gohan and Kiara and looked down at them. "I don't know where Saiyaman was."  
  
"Thank goodness for you coming here." The shop keeper replied. Gohan gave Saiyagirl a look and she left. "Are you two kids alright?"  
  
"Yea, we're fine." Gohan tried to get the gripping girl off of him.  
  
"Good thing for us that she came here when she did."  
  
"Yea." Gohan nodded to himself as he finally released Kiara's hold from him.  
  
"What now Gohan?" Kiara asked when they left.  
  
"Well, we have had a lot of excitement today, but..." Gohan looked down at her with a smirk, she looked up at him. "I have one last thing I want to show you. Come on." It was in the late afternoon now, Gohan took Kiara to a club that was a mix between a bar and a restaurant.  
  
"What is this place?" Kiara looked around the crowded club.  
  
"People come here to eat and hang out and stuff." Gohan looked around. "Aha." He found what he was looking for, he smiled and walked over with Kiara tagging along.  
  
"Then why did we come here?"  
  
"For this." Gohan pointed up to the kareoke machine.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's called kareoke."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Oh man." Gohan groaned, his jaw was still sore from the first drop at the arcade, so he'd let it slide this time. "Well you sing to the music of your favorite songs. What's your favorite song?"  
  
"Um, I like... that one song where they say 'I got you babe'."  
  
"Ah, you mean that one by Sonny and Cher.... I think." Gohan looked through the list. "Yea, I figured they'd have it. That's one of the most popular songs here. So, you wanna sing?"  
  
"Me!" Kiara squeaked.  
  
"Yea, come on, it'll be fun." Gohan pulled her up on the stage. "I do it all the time with my friends."  
  
"Friends?"  
  
"Well yea, I mean, we are friend, aren't we?"  
  
Kiara paused as she looked up at Gohan. She smiled back, "Yea, we are."  
  
"Then let the kareoke begin."  
  
Gohan set the machine up. As the music began, the people looked to the stage as Gohan and Kiara began to sing. The crowd was amused at the display, but the duo was actually pretty good together. When the finished and took a bow, the audience went nuts, clapping and cheering wildly. But one person was just the opposite of that. A peeved Videl was watching through the window outside, and she didn't like the looks of this at all, not one bit. 


	3. Feelings

Disclaimer: Do I own DBZ? No. Do I own Kiara? Yes. So ner! Anways, story.  
  
Gohan and Kiara were heading back to Capsule Corporation for dinner. Afterwards, Gohan was considering bringing Kiara home with him. It had been a crazy day since the two met. It was getting dark out by the time Gohan and Kiara had reached Capsule Corp.  
  
"Hey everybody." Gohan called when he entered.  
  
"Oh, what's up?" Yamcha turned around from watching the TV.  
  
"So, more for dinner?" Bulma asked.  
  
"If you don't mind."  
  
"Gohan, it'd be great to have you!" Trunks beamed.  
  
"Thanks." Gohan stepped aside. "Can Kiara join in too?"  
  
"Well sure." Bulma smiled. "Come with me Kiara."  
  
"Ok." She followed Bulma out of the room.  
  
"Whew." Gohan flopped down on the couch next to Yamcha who was turning up the volume of the game.  
  
"Rough day hu?"  
  
"Yea, you have no idea."  
  
"So what's the deal with that girl? I thought you were with Hurcule's daughter."  
  
"Yea I am, Kiara and I are just friends."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well you're sure really close friends for just knowing each other for one day."  
  
"Uh." Gohan stopped.  
  
Was Yamcha right, did he really he have feelings for Kiara? No, he loved Videl!  
  
"Something wrong Gohan?"  
  
"Yamcha, what if I do have feelings for Kiara? I love Videl though."  
  
"Gohan, what you need is some advice from me, the love master."  
  
"Ok." Gohan perked up and Yamcha began the secretive conversation.  
  
"I really want to thank you for everything that you've done for me, Mrs. Bulma." Kiara was saying as she helped her in the kitchen.  
  
"Sure, any friend of Gohan's is a friend of mine. By the way, call me Bulma."  
  
"Ok, Bulma." They went back to work on dinner.  
  
"Hey dad?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yes?" Vegeta turned to him, they were setting up in the dining room.  
  
"Who is that girl?"  
  
"A friend of Gohan's."  
  
"His girlfriend?"  
  
"No, that's Hurcule's daughter."  
  
"Videl?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So why isn't she over?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Why, did they break up?"  
  
"Why do you ask so many questions?"  
  
Trunks paused suddenly, "Sorry dad." They went back to setting up the table.  
  
Soon dinner was ready and everyone was in the dining room getting ready to eat.  
  
"I'm really glad you could join us Gohan, you too Kiara." Bulma was saying.  
  
"Thanks." They smiled.  
  
"Gohan, why didn't you bring Videl?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Uh." He froze.  
  
"Trunks." Vegeta slapped him upside the head.  
  
"Ow! Oh, sorry.."  
  
Gohan's arm fell back to the table, the fork making a quite clang on the plate. Kiara stopped drinking and looked over at him, she could sense that something was wrong.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Hu?" Gohan looked up, his eyes meeting Kiara's. "Nothing.."  
  
Kiara sighed, "May I be excused?" She stood up.  
  
"Well, of course." Bulma watched her leave the table.  
  
Gohan sighed and looked away, feeling sick to his stomach. Everyone was right. Why didn't he bring Videl? He did have feelings, didn't he? So why was he trying to hide them? Because he loved Videl, not Kiara. Right?  
  
"Gohan, are you ok?" Trunks asked, noticing his face. Gohan didn't reply, he just stood up and left the dining room. "Is he ok?"  
  
"I dunno son, maybe he's sick." Bulma shrugged.  
  
"It better not be from your food." Vegeta muttered and continued to eat hungrily.  
  
Gohan decided that maybe a walk around Capsule Corp. would help him clear his head. He walked by a balcony and saw Kiara looking out to the stars in the night sky. Gohan walked over.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hu?" Kiara turned around as Gohan came up next to her.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Look, I'm really sorry."  
  
"What! Why?"  
  
"I forgot that all this time I was supposed to be helping you get back home and yet I've been treating you like my girlfriend, when I already have one."  
  
"Am I being an obligation?"  
  
"What, no! You're not bothering me at all. It's just that, now that we're friends, I still will keep my promise to get you home, but we'll never see each other again."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"That's why I was spending so much time with you, but people were taking it the wrong way. They were convinced that we were going out. Now I believe it too."  
  
Kiara looked at Gohan who stared down quietly, "But we're not." He looked up. "We're friends Gohan, and as long as we know that. I wouldn't take you away from your girlfriend because we're friends. Let everyone think what they want to think, we can't tell them what to do. As long as we know the truth, isn't that enough?"  
  
Gohan smile, "Yea." Kiara smiled back. "Now come on, we'd better go back to dinner before everyone else thinks we're making out." Kiara giggled.  
  
"There you are. I hope you found some snacks because Yamcha and Vegeta finished your dinner." Bulma said when the two came back into the room.  
  
"You missed a great eating contest!" Trunks smiled eagerly.  
  
"Would you like some Peptobismol?" Gohan laughed, seeing Yamcha and Vegeta.  
  
"Liposuction would be nice." Vegeta groaned.  
  
"I need a wheelbarrow for my stomach." Yamcha moaned. Everyone laughed.  
  
"Well we'd better be going." Gohan announced.  
  
"Ok then. I'm glad you were able to join us." Bulma smiled.  
  
"Thanks." Kiara grinned back.  
  
Gohan and Kiara left. Gohan had invited Kiara to spend the night at his house because she had nowhere else to go. The mountain district was far from Capsule Corp. in the city. So rather than fly her, he decided to take Nimbus.  
  
"Hey Nimbus!" Gohan yelled. Kiara watched as a golden cloud came rushing over like a dog. "Come on." Gohan sat down.  
  
"Is it safe?" Kiara looked strangely at it.  
  
"Of course." Gohan grabbed her hand and helped her on.  
  
She sat down, "Wow, it's so nice."  
  
"Let's go." They flew off.  
  
"Wee! Oh wow, Gohan this is amazing."  
  
"Hang on Kiara. Let's show her some real flying Nimbus."  
  
Nimbus began to do tricks as Gohan and Kiara held on. At one time when Nimbus did a loop, Kiara nearly lost her balance but Gohan grabbed onto her and held her close so she wouldn't get scared and fall.  
  
"Thanks Gohan." She sighed.  
  
Gohan smiled but then hesitated, there he'd gone again. The dormant feelings he had for Kiara were starting to show again. And he wasn't the only one to see them. On the ground below in Satan City, Videl had seen them and she was also convinced that Gohan and Kiara had feelings for each other and were going out. She stormed into her house. Nimbus flew over Satan City. Gohan cleared his throat and moved away from Kiara.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just can't."  
  
"Hu? Gohan what's wrong, what is it?"  
  
"It's just that.." Gohan stopped. "Never mind." Kiara sighed sadly, she knew. Nimbus finally got the two to Gohan's house. They went inside.  
  
"Gohan, there you are." Chi-Chi ran over and hugged him. "Where have you been?"  
  
"Sorry mom." He was embarrassed to be seen like that in front of Kiara. She giggled.  
  
"Oh, and who is this? That's not Videl."  
  
"No mom, she's my new friend Kiara. I'm trying to help her get back home."  
  
"So that's the lost girl you found." Everyone turned at the sound of Goku's voice. "Hi there, I'm Goku, his dad."  
  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Kiara." They shook hands. "Wow, you sure are strong and handsome, now I know where Gohan gets it." Goku laughed and Gohan blushed.  
  
"Oh, I like her Gohan." Chi-Chi smiled. "Well Kiara, we have the sofa in the living room that turns into a bed. You're welcome to that if you'd like."  
  
"Thank you." Kiara nodded respectfully. "See you tomorrow Gohan." She walked off.  
  
"She's nice." Chi-Chi said to him.  
  
"Yea, I know."  
  
"What's the matter?" Goku asked.  
  
"Everyone thinks that we're going out but I love Videl. I'm only spending so much time with Kiara because since I'm trying to help her get back home, we'll never see each other again, and we've become good friends in just one day. At first everyone thought that we had feelings for each other. In the beginning I didn't either, but now I do."  
  
Goku and Chi-Chi were silent, they had no idea what to say. Chi-Chi decided to break the silence, "I'm going to put Goten to bed. Good night boys."  
  
"I'll be in, in a minute." Goku turned back to Gohan. He still looked depressed. Goku patted his back. "Good night Gohan." He walked off.  
  
"Night dad." Gohan sighed and went to his room.  
  
Kiara had heard everything from the living room. Here she was ruining Gohan's relationship with Videl. Gohan, the one trying to help her be reunited with her family. She sighed and slumped to the floor, she felt terrible. 


	4. Everything's Resolved

Disclaimer: You already know all this legal mumbo jumbo right? Ok, good.  
  
Everyone in the Son household was fast asleep as the night went on, well, all accept two people. Gohan and Kiara were wide awake, their thoughts racing through their minds. Kiara sighed, remembering all that she overheard Gohan say. Was she ruining his relationship with Videl because she had feelings for Gohan? All he was doing was trying to help her get home and spend the only few days they ever had together. Was that so wrong? Maybe to Videl it was. She didn't want to intrude any longer. She sat up and got ready. Then she stepped outside and looked up at the house in the mountain district.  
  
"Good by Gohan." She nodded up at his window. "I'm sorry. Thank you for everything that you've done." And with that, she walked off into the night.  
  
Gohan hadn't got an ounce of sleep that night. He had to set things right with Videl and try to get Kiara home. He would miss her but he knew deep down that it was the only thing he could do.  
  
"Gohan!" Chi-Chi's voice rang out.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Gohan groaned and closed his eyes tightly. When he opened them he saw the clock read eight. He sat up and squinted at the light that poured through his window. He felt terrible and realized he didn't look that great eighter.  
  
"Gohan!" Chi-Chi repeated.  
  
"What!" Gohan yelled down in a tired voice.  
  
"Where's Kiara?"  
  
"Hu?" Suddenly Gohan forgot all about being tired. He ran downstairs. "What?"  
  
"You heard me, where's Kiara?"  
  
"I... I dunno."  
  
Chi-Chi looked shocked at her son's reply. She took her hands off her hips and shook the ladle she held in one hand at him.  
  
"Well don't just stand there mister, go find her!"  
  
"Yea, ok." He ran outside. "Nimbus!" Nimbus came immediately. "Let's go." They flew off.  
  
"Chi-Chi." She turned to see Goku. "What's going on?"  
  
"It's Kiara, she's gone. I sent Gohan to go find her."  
  
"Uh oh, I hope everything ends up ok...."  
  
Gohan was searching everywhere for her, he figured she couldn't go that far on foot. But Kiara was already in Satan City. She was walking down the main street when she arrived in front of the continent shop on the corner. Kiara smiled to herself, this is where she and Gohan first met and where Saiyagirl had saved them. She decided to get a snack. But right before she could enter....  
  
"Hey there you are!"  
  
"Hu?" She turned to be ambushed by the punks that originally tried to take advantage of her.  
  
"I've been wondering where you've been." One sneered.  
  
"Ah!"  
  
"Aw don't be afraid, there's plenty of you to go around as long as you cooperate." Another said.  
  
"Please let me go, I have to get home!"  
  
"Well, after all this time, you finally say something to us." The leader laughs.  
  
"Well I couldn't before because before I didn't have number one."  
  
"Hu? Number one?" The trio paused.  
  
"Yea, it helps me speak English."  
  
"What?" The leader was confused.  
  
"Yea I'm from Mexico, and I'm trying to go home to San Diego."  
  
"Whoa, you're an immigrant?" One of the boys gasped.  
  
"Cool!" Another replied.  
  
"I've never done it with a foreign babe before." The leader smirked and gripped her writs.  
  
"Ow, please, let me go. That hurts!"  
  
"Here, let's go someplace a little quieter and secluded." He pulled Kiara to the bus stop. "Now, now, everything's gonna be ok. I've done this so many times I can do it with my eyes closed."  
  
"Somebody, help me!" "Stop right there!" A judicial voice rang out.  
  
"Hu?" The boys turned only to receive a blow in the face that sent them sprawling onto the road.  
  
"Hu?" Kiara looked up to see. "Saiyagirl!"  
  
"Don't worry, I've got this all under control." Saiyagirl beat the boys up and sent them running off.  
  
"Ha, nice try Saiyagirl!" The leader laughed as they made their escape. "Maybe one day I'll have a run in with you." They banged into something. The boys looked up to see the cops.  
  
"Not with me, but you've just had a run in with the cops. Don't worry, the boys down at juvi are really nice." Saiyagirl smirked as the cops took the boys away.  
  
"Oh Saiyagirl, thank you so much." Kiara smiled up at her eagerly.  
  
Saiyagirl paused as she looked down at her, "Sure it was no problem." Saiyagirl couldn't help but feel sorry for poor Kiara. She looked so small, cute and innocent. "You'd better go home."  
  
"Oh, that's what I'm trying to do." Kiara sighed quietly.  
  
Saiyagirl remembered hearing Kiara explain herself to the gang of punk boys. Saiyagirl knew the law, she was Videl, an honorary officer, the daughter of the world champ, Hurcule. Kiara was here illegally and had to be served the justice for it. Saiyagirl stepped foward but was cut off....  
  
"Kiara!" The familiar voice caused them to both look up. Gohan appeared from out of the sky, jumping down off of Nimbus. "You're ok, I was so worried. What happened, where'd you go?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I had to go."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I just couldn't cause any more trouble."  
  
"Trouble?" Saiyagirl wondered, had she broken more laws?  
  
"I know I've been a burden to you. You've only been trying to help me get home. This time we spent together has been great but we know that it's only caused feelings to form between us."  
  
"But Kiara, it's my fault. I figured we'd only be together for a couple of days. I wanted to make the best of them. This is my fault here, not yours."  
  
"No, I heard what you said. Everyone thinks that I'm a threat to your relationship with your girlfriend and I don't want that. Gohan, I like you, but not in that way. We're friends." "I know that."  
  
"But everyone else doesn't, especially Videl." Kiara's comment made Saiyagirl's face soften under her helmet.  
  
Gohan turned from looking at Saiyagirl back to Kiara, "Just because I have a girlfriend doesn't mean I can't have you as a good friend."  
  
"I just don't want to jeopardize your relationship with her anymore." Kiara stood up strait. "Gohan, I'm ready to go home."  
  
Gohan sighed but shook his head, "Ok."  
  
"Wait." Saiyagirl spoke up and the two looked over at her. "Kiara, I know that you're from Mexico and trying to get back to San Diego. You also should know that illegal's are against the law, and I am the law." Gohan tensed, he knew where Videl was going.  
  
"I understand." Kiara sighed, she knew where Saiyagirl was going too.  
  
"But..." Saiyagirl removed her helmet. Gohan gasped, why did she do that? Kiara gasped, Saiyagirl was Videl? "I can't do that."  
  
"Videl." Gohan and Kiara stammered, both for different reasons.  
  
"I don't understand this stupid law, but you're just as good as any person. You made me see the error of my way. I shouldn't have been so hard on Gohan. If I only knew the truth."  
  
"I didn't want to get you into this, because I figured that this might happen." Gohan explained.  
  
"Gohan, you're sweet." Videl smiled. They looked lovingly at each other.  
  
Kiara smiled. Gohan jerked when he felt something pushing on his back. He looked over his shoulder and saw Kiara pushing him towards Videl. She pushed him into her and smiled. Gohan and Videl understood. They looked at each other and hugged each other tightly. Kiara giggled.  
  
"Thanks Kiara." Gohan said gently, giving her a soft look. Kiara giggled and nodded.  
  
Videl grinned, "There's something I'm going to do for you Kiara. I'm going to get rid of that stupid illegal law."  
  
"Really? So I'm not in trouble!"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Thanks Videl." Kiara hugged her. "Kiara?" She turned to Gohan. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes." She nodded.  
  
"Well good by Kiara, I'm gonna miss you. Thanks for everything."  
  
"Thank you too Videl." Kiara smiled as she got onto Nimbus. Videl grinned when she saw this, only people with good, pure hearts could ride Nimbus. "By!" She waved as they flew off.  
  
"Well Kiara, we had fun didn't we?" Gohan turned to her as they flew towards San Diego.  
  
"Yea, thanks a lot Gohan, it was really nice of you to do all that you did for me."  
  
"Well somebody had to and I was glad to." Gohan smiled. Kiara giggled. They overlooked the cities as Nimbus finally arrived in San Diego. "Well Kiara, anything look familiar?"  
  
"There, over there!" Kiara pointed and Nimbus followed her direction. "Let's go down." Nimbus obeyed and neared the ground. Gohan picked up Kiara and jumped off allowing Nimbus to continue flying on. "This is it, we made it."  
  
"This is where you live?" Gohan looked around the neighborhood. It was a bunch of duplexes and a park that overlooked the beach. "This is nice."  
  
"Momma, Pappa!" Kiara ran off. Gohan turned and watch her run to a middle aged couple who brought her into their arms. He smiled as he walked over. "Oh I missed you so much."  
  
"Kiara." Her dad looked at her. Kiara hesitated, she realized that she was speaking English.  
  
"Gohan, I..." She began but Gohan came over and gave her a yellow capsule.  
  
"Here, this should reverse the effects of number one."  
  
"Thanks." Kiara smiled. She opened her mouth but stopped. "Gohan?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Thanks for everything. I might not ever be able to talk to you again, so I just want to tell you good by."  
  
"Good by Kiara." Gohan stepped back and Kiara swallowed the yellow capsule.  
  
"Kiara?" Her mom looked at her strangely.  
  
"Si mamma?"  
  
"Oh, Kiara!" They hugged her again.  
  
Gohan smiled as he watched them go into their house. He jumped up and landed on Nimbus who had been flying around overhead. Nimbus flew off and Gohan watched until the neighborhood was out of sight and eventually they weren't even in the San Diego city limits. Gohan sighed and he laid down on his back, looking up at the sky. He closed his eyes, he wouldn't forget Kiara, he only hoped that Kiara never forgot him....  
  
About a year later....  
  
Videl had long since repealed the illegal immigrant law. Kiara and her family were able to live in peace, as well as all other foreigners. Every time the news came on and Saiyagirl was mentioned, Kiara couldn't help but smile to herself.  
  
"I wonder who Saiyaman is?" She wondered one day when she saw them both posing on a crime scene after another successful capture.  
  
Nearly a month later was the martial arts world tournament. Videl had entered and so had the Great Saiyaman. Kiara sat in front of the television set to watch. She was horrified to see Videl beaten but in the next match with the Great Saiyaman, when he revealed his true identity, she stood up and gasped in utter shock and disbelief.  
  
"Kiara, que esta?" Her dad asked, worried, sitting on a chair behind her.  
  
Kiara's face turned into a smile and she couldn't help but laugh slightly to herself, "Nadie pappa, nadie."  
  
The End!  
  
Translations:  
  
Que esta?- What is it? Nadie.- Nothing. 


End file.
